Lost on the island
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: When the ship explodes and the home world gems are stranded on an island. They'll have to get along, but some, more than others. Lapidot fanfiction. school sucks so I try to post every 3 days or earlier
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys! Yes this is the new story I said I would do, hope it's more realistic now. So in this story unlike the last one the home world gems are NOT on the crystal gems side. They are the bad guys... Sort of...**

 **inside the home world ship**

"peridot! When will the ship be fixed?! It's been 36 days?! I thought you were supposed to be good at this kind of stuff?!" Jasper yelled from down the hall. Peridot sighed. She had been working day and night to fix the ship so they could get back to home world. She didn't care anymore though. She couldn't even remember what home world looked like now. "Yeah yeah jasper, I'm working on it. It takes time." "WELL THEN FIX IT FASTER!"

Peridot rolled her eyes. She was stuck on this stupid planet, with her stupid guard, and lapis wouldn't talk other after the comment she made about water... Peridot found herself so caught up in her thinking that she couldn't tell she had cut a wire by accident. "Shit..." Peridot said standing up and running down the hall. Oh crap! What was it?! The red wire right?! Oh crap oh crap oh crap. She said running down the hall.

"everyone out! This place is gonna blow!" She called running as fast as she could to the escape pods. Lapis darted out, followed by jasper. They all ran to the escape pods, soon the little greenish blue pods shot out of the ship. Just in time as the ship exploded into dust. A fire of orange flames filled the air.

*thud crash bang* the ships landed. Oww... Peridot thought getting out of the little pod. She scanned the area. Where the hell are jasper and lapis? She thought walking around. Soon she found smoke in the sky a little ways away from where she was. She scanned the area near the smoke to find one of the pods. "Lapis? Jasper?" She called. A little blue hand pulled near the door of the pod and opened it to show lapis inside it. "Bumpy...ride..." She said lightheaded and stumbling out of the pod. "Are you hurt?" Peridot said without emotion in her voice. "Ugh... Do you have to be so insensitive all the time?" Lapis said limping. Peridot did have emotions, she just liked to keep them hidden. "I-" "YOU!" Peridot turned around to see jasper standing tall above her. Jasper punched peridot in the face. Peridot slammed onto the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jasper said kicking peridot in the stomach. "THE SHIP IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Peridot could feel herself about to pass out. Her vision was blurry. "Jasper stop! She has learned her lesson. There is no need to continue." Lapis said firmly. "Your right lapis... The only way to teach her a lesson is to make sure she can't make the mistake again." Jasper summoned her weapon and grasped peridots neck in her hand holding her up, at least one foot off the ground. She prepared to smash peridots gem with her helmet. Peridot had tears streaming down her face, she did not want to die, not like this. "Your nothing, your pathetic, a runt. I hope you know that." She smiled evilly. Peridots eyes widened with shock. "NO!" Lapis shouted. Suddenly a wave of water hit jasper in the side knocking her off balance and into the water. Jasper was being pulled under when a shark came up from behind her. "Ngh n-NO!" Poof.

jasper poofed into her gem and the shark, disappointed because of it's lost meal swam away into the deep water. Peridot lay on the sand coughing trying to regain her composure. "Why did you save me?" Peridot said standing up. Lapis had a hand over her mouth. "I-I didn't mean the kill her." She stuttered. "I just... Gems souldnt fight other gems. And they shouldn't say what she said either. I'm sorry, I lost control." Lapis said nervously. Peridot hugged lapis. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Yeah, I know that I haven't been posting every day like I said, its because I got my internet taken away for a week, VERY sorry bout that guys. ^^' I WILL be posting as often as I can, hopefully every day if I have all my homework done. :P anyways here's the next chapter!**

Lapis was taken back by Peridot's friendliness. _she's not this open usually, right?_ Lapis blushed a little and broke away from the hug.

The rest of the night was pretty awkward. Lapis tried to avoid Peridot. She didn't hate her, she just, didn't understand why she felt so... so weird. Lapis sat on a log overlooking the ocean. The moon was high in the sky and made the water sparkle brightly. Lapis thought back the Peridot, and how comforting she was. "sigh..." lapis smiled and looked at the sand. _Why do I feel all warm? Why can't I talk to her right now?_ Lapis closed her eyes and thought. *grumble* Lapis opened her eyes, she now just realized how hungry she was. She gripped her stomach. Gems don't need to eat, but she did get hungry every now-and-then.

She stood up and walked to where Peridot was. Something in here head told her not to, but she didn't listen.

The green gem was standing near some trees trying to make something, probably. Lapis slightly chuckled at Peridot's constant need to be building something. She looked very concentrated and had picked up a branch, examining it. Lapis walked up behind the gem. "hey!" she said, louder than meant to be. Peridot jumped and dropped the branch on her foot. "Ouch!" she exclaimed grabbing her foot and hopping on one foot. "oh my diamonds, Peridot are you okay?!" she said helping peridot to sit down on the ground. "I would be if you hadn't of scared me like that!" she said sharply. Lapis looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Peridot, I didn't mean to..." she said sadly.

Peridot sighed and sat up a little more. "It's okay lapis... just, don't do it again ok?" Peridot felt a little sympathy for Lapis. Lapis nodded. she went to help peridot up when her stomach growled again. Lapis blushed a little awkwardly. Peridots face was full of curiosity and disgust. "what," she pointed at lapis's stomach. "the hell was that?" she said. Lapis laughed lightly. "oh, im just hungry." she said. Peridot cocked her head to one side. "but gems don't have to eat." she said confused. "Yeah, but it's really nice." Lapis smiled brightly. peridot sighed. "fine, guess we'll have to find something for you to, eat?" she said wincing as she stood up. "what about berries?" Lapis suggested. "Berries?" peridot said confused again. "Yeah! their reeeeeally good and sweet!" Lapis said happily. "okaaaaaay?" peridot said raising and eyebrow. "what do these...berries, look like?" Lapis walked with peridot through the forest-like area. "well, their usually blue, but they can also be red!" she explained to peridot. "you mean like those, things?" peridot pointed to a bush of blueberries about 20 feet away. "yeeee!" Lapis cheered running to the bush.

She picked 50 blueberries off the bush and stared to eat them. "mmmm, Peridot you have got to try this!" she said handing peridot and handful of berries. Peridot cringed at the berries and reluctantly put them in her mouth. she was surprised by how good it was. "hm, not bad she said sitting down next to lapis. "Is their anything better than sitting under the stars?" Lapis asked looking up at the sky. "you..." peridot sighed looking at the blue gem. "what was that?" lapis turned her head to peridot so that they were facing eachother. "NOTHING!" peridot said turning the other way. Lapis cocked her head to the side, but shrugged and went back to eating her berries. _Where, the HELL, did that come from?!_ Peridot thought.

"Peridot im tired." lapis said laying down on the ground. "tired? is this another one of the humans traditions?" peridot said grumpily. "haha no." lapis said laughing. "you just go to sleep." she said closing her eyes as she lay on the sand. Peridot sighed and laid down next to lapis. _Might as well try it right?_ Peridot thought closing her eyes and slowly drifting of to sleep. _Maybe this play isn't so bad after_ all...


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, enjoy todays chapter! reviews are love :3**

Peridot awoke from her sleep, the sun had started to shine above the horizon. "ugh, wha?" she said getting up and yawning. She looked to her left, no lapis, she looked to her right, still no sign of the blue gem. "where is she?" peridot muttered as she started to search for her. Peridot could hear a faint noise in the distance, a noise of a small voice. "what is she up to now?" peridot said irritated.

"ok... one there...another there...?" she heard the voice grow closer.

"Lapis?" peridot aked walking through to forest area, pushing branches out of her face.

"hm?"

"Lapis where are you?"

"come find me!"

"ugh, this ISNT funny lazuli!"

Peridot turned around and looked in every direction. She couldn't find her.

Peridot felt her heart rate rising, this really wasn't funny now! She started to panic. _Why are you panicking?_ she asked herself. _Lapis should be here, shes fine._ But no matter what peridot told herself she couldn't stop panicking. "L-lapis? LAPIS?!" she called, still looking for the gem.

 _wow, peridot looks like shes gonna pass out, guess the games over?_ Lapis thought jumping down from the tree and landing in front of peridot. "hey p-" "DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Peridot said hugging lapis. "wow, chill peridot, im fine..." peridot broke out of the hug very awkwardly. "y-yeah, o-of course." peridot said smiling awkwardly. _Smooth Peridot, reeeeeeeeal smooth..._ She mentally scorned herself. Lapis lightly chuckled at peridots reaction. "hey peridot come here I want to show you something." lapis said smiling. "uh, okay." peridot agreed and followed lapis through the forest.

peridot and the blue gem walked through the forest for about 5 minutes until lapis stopped. "Ta da!" Lapis said motioning to the tent-like structure that she had built. Peridot was shocked that lapis had made all this by herself. Not bad... Peridot thought to herself. "Wow, lapis you made this?" Lapis nodded her head proudly. "Yep!" Peridot smiled. Something about her made her feel like she was always at home, like she had someone she could tell everything to...

Sorry this chapter was short, I was running out of time lol ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

Peridot smiled at lapis's work. The walls where somewhat well crafted, and the ground, well, that was just sand, but what do you expect? "Wow... Not bad..." Peridot said admiring lapis's work. So weird. Peridot thought. The walls are made from Palm tree leaves that have been woven together, and she used big branches for supports? Heh not bad lazuli, not bad at all. "Oh peridot I almost forgot!" Lapis said grabbing peridots arm and motioning outside toward four trees outside, where two large leave hammocks had been hung. What are those things? Peridot thought as lapis walked her over to the strange objects. "These are hammocks." Lapis explained pointing toward the biggest one. Peridot smiled lightly, like she knew what lapis was saying, she didn't, but she always acted like the smartest one in the group.

Peridot cocked her head to the side. "What do you do with them?" Peridot asked. "You use them to sleep in silly!" Lapis said climbing into her hammock. "See?" She said smiling wildly. "So like this?" Peridot said struggling to climb into her own hammock. Lapis giggled lightly seeing peridot awkwardly try to climb into the hammock. Peridot grunted finally pulling herself into the hanging bed. "Hm, this isn't so ba-" suddenly a snap sound rang through peridots ear and the small tree on one side of the hammock snapped making peridots hammock fall, causing her to fall four feet to the ground.

"agh." Peridot groaned laying on the ground. Lapis laughed in the hammock above her. "Fail!" She said laughing at peridots failure. "Oh yeah? Will see who's laughing soon!" Peridot said pulling the string on lapis's hammock making lapis fall to the ground. Lapis landed on top of peridot and a huge dust cloud formed around them.

lapis and peridot both laughed as the dust cleared. Lapis still ontop of peridot. They both stopped laughing after a few seconds and looked at each other, unmoving. Peridot and lapis both blushed lightly.

"Lapis I-"

"It's ok peridot..."

"No it's just that I,"

"What?"

"I haven't been honest with you lapis."

"What do you mean peridot?

"I, I..."

"Just tell me peridot I won't be upset."

"I love you lapis lazuli."

Lapis gasped a deep blue blush on her face. "Peridot I, I had no idea..." Peridots gaze turned away from lapis. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry." Peridot closed her eyes and turned away from lapis. Lapis's dark blue eyes. Changed from shock to sad ness. "Peridot, look at me." Lapis said cupping peridots chin. Peridot opened her eyes slightly, they were full of regret and sadness. Lapis moved closer to the other gem. Peridots face grew dark green. Lapis pressed her lips against peridots. Peridots eyes shot open in shock. Then closed. She held lapis tight against her. Lapis returned the same motion. They broke apart after about fifteen seconds. Peridots eyes met with lapis's. "Peridot, I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot looked down at lapis who had fallen asleep. Her shallow breaths silent. Peridot smiled, she knew why too, she was in love with lapis. She didn't know why she had suddenly fallen for the girl, but that was the past and now is the present.

The tent they were in made a greenish glow in the small room. Sense the hammocks were broke lapis had fallen asleep on peridots lap. Lapis stirred in her sleep suddenly. Peridot glanced back down at the gem. What was wrong was she having a nightmare? Peridot thought, but shrugged it off. Lapis stirred again, and this time she made a sound. Almost like a sentence. This made peridot more worried. She gently scooped lapis up and held her. "Lapis..." She said trying to wake the girl up. "Lapis? It's me, wake up your having a nightmare..." She said to the blue gem. Lapis's eyes blinked and then shot open. She stood up fast and looked around the room panicked. What's going on with her? Peridot thought standing there dumb founded.

Lapis suddenly started to tear up. Peridot winced, it hurt her to see lapis like this. "Lapis calm down, you had a nightmare... Your safe now. There's nothing here that can hurt you." Peridot reassured the gem hugging her softly. "It was so real..." Lapis said wiping her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peridot asked gently.

"It was jasper, she came back, and...and." She started to cry again. "What happened lapis?" Peridot asked. "She, s-she killed you. Smashed your gem into shards." Peridots eyes widened with shock and horror. "B-but when I tried to fight she killed me too..." Lapis said putting her hands in her face. Peridot put her arm around lapis. "It ok lapis... Jasper won't come back for a while and when she does she won't attack us-" "how do you know?" Lapis cut peridot off. Peridot bit back a remark. "I-I don't." She confessed.

Lapis looked up to peridot. "We need to come up with something to do for when she does." Lapis said seriously. "Hm." Peridot thought. We can't kill her, nor just leave her here.

The discussion went on for about an hour till they finally came to an agreement. Peridot formed a bubble. (Much like the one that garnet uses to bubble corrupted gems after a battle.) lapis placed Jasper's gem inside the bubble and peridot closed it. Lapis took the bubble and placed it near the corner of the tent (inside)

"so... Now we just wait?" Lapis asked in a concerned voice and turned to peridot. Peridot nodded and sighed. "Theirs nothing else we can do..." She said walking outside.

Lapis POV~

Lapis followed the gem outside. Straining her eyes to see in the darkening light. Peridot sat out by the water, looking at the sky. Lapis hesitated and walked out toward the water. She saw peridot more clearly now, she was sitting with one hand over her face and the other on the sand. Lapis winced. What is she upset about? Lapis walked to where peridot was and sat down next to her. "Lapis-" "peridot what's wrong?" Lapis cut peridot off again. Peridot looked back at the sea. "It's just that... All of this, all of this is my fault." She choked back a tear. Lapis put her hand on peridots shoulder. "Hey it's ok..." She reassured. "No, no it's not. It's my fault that your stuck here with me." Peridot said grasping the sand at her hand. "And who said that was a bad thing?" Lapis answered back. Peridot blushed slightly. "Uh... I uh..." Peridot searched for an answer. Lapis chuckled at her reaction. "Oh come here ya big nerd!" Lapis said launching herself at the girl. Peridot landed on her back with lapis ontop of her. Peridots face was practically dark green now. "L-lapis this isn't funny!" Lapis laughed lightly. "Your right," lapis moved her face closer toward peridots. "It's hilarious."


	6. Chapter 6

Peridot tried to wiggle herself free from lapis's tight grasp. Lapis giggled at peridots inability to free herself. "Lapis off." Peridot said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "What if I don't want to?" Lapis said inching her face closer to peridots. Peridot blushed dark green and panicked. "..." she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Her mouth gapped unclear as to what she should do. Lapis chuckled. "whats wrong peri?" she said raising her eyebrow slightly. Peridot fake frowned. "that's not my name Lazuli." she said, then realized her error. Lapis smiled wildly. "Awww peri gave me a nickname! How cute!" she said blushing. Peridot looked to the right and my her mouth in a tight _ shape, trying to hide her happiness.

 **that night Peridot POV~**

Peridot sat leaned against the wall of the tent, lapis leaned on her shoulder, asleep. Peridot smiled, then started to drift into sleep herself. Suddenly before peridot could fall into slumber a small light caught her eyes. The light was coming from the corner of the tent. Peridot strained her eyes to look into the darkness and find out what was making the faint glow. Peridot gasped. The glow was coming from the bubble she had made, it was a light yellowish glow that was making a creepy cast of light throughout the tent. Peridot slowly got up, trying not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She crept up to the bubble with great caution for inside it was one of the strongest allies peridot had ever had. Now that once friend want to kill her for her earlier mistake. Peridot blinked her eyes slowly and cupped the bubble in her hand. The glow was stronger now, making peridots face appear paler green than usual. She carefully exited the tent and walked toward the beach.

Once peridot reached her destination she paced the bubble on the sand and backed away about thirty feet. Hesitantly she held up her arm and opened up the panel. She knew she couldn't win a fight against jasper, but nor could lapis. Peridots choice was clear. A small tear ran down her face as she pressed the button that read 'open' on the green screen. The glow filled most of the beach and sky with a yellow-orange glow, the light was so bright it made peridot step back a step. The orange gem was lifted into the air and suddenly a huge figure came out of it, glowing a bright white color, then landing and turning back to jaspers normal colors and patterns. The gem glared up at peridot and almost growled/snarled. Peridot closed her eyes and stood up completely straight. _it is time to end this Japser..._

 **Cliffhangers! Haha hope u guys like it, sorry its kinda short. review some ideas for next chapter and I _may_ just use them :3**


	7. Question VOTING TIME

**hey guys, sorry its been awhile eh? yeeeeeaaahh ^^' anyways I was wondering if you guys wanted me to change the rating. Like idk its your choice. btw its going to get kinda violent in the next chapter. Im very sorry for not posting lately, I've had so much work to do, school sucks ya know. I hope you guys can understand. Anyways vote for Yes or No.**


	8. Chapter 8 AKA feels train!

Peridot didn't flinch as the orange gem loomed over her. Jasper was always taller than her, about 3 or so for feet taller to be precise. The orange gem smirked and moved her head down lower to be the same height as peridot, and looked her in the eyes. Peridot didn't dare move. Jaspers cold eyes reflected a glow of amber onto peridots green. "now peridot..." she started. "You can do this the easy way..." she grabbed peridots neck. "Or the hard way." Her smirk disappeared. She tighten her grip on peridots neck. Peridot gasped a little in the pain that seared up her neck but kept her expression blank, and unreadable. Jasper lifted her up about a few feet or so off the ground. "I want answers." She hissed at the green gem. "One, where is that runt lapis who fed me to that shark?" peridot narrowed her eyes, she felt anger take the place of the pain in her. _Don't show weakness toward her._ she reminded herself. _She loves to use your weaknesses against you._ "and two... How do you want to die?" peridot couldn't help but flinch alittle at the comment. Jasper smirk came back, now her eyes filled with a fire. Peridot knew that look. _shit._ She cursed to herself. "Im waiting for answers peridot... lets go back to question one, shall we? Wheres lapis?" Peridot couldn't help but snap at her. "Far away from your ugly ass." She regretted the words as they left her mouth. _I'm screwed now._ Japser struck her in the stomach and threw her to the ground. "What the _fuck_ did you say to me?!" She stood over the gem. Japser laughed lightly. "When I find lapis im going to smash her gem in front of you and then kill you." Peridot mouth opened in a gaped silent response. "and theres nothing you can do to stop it." Jasper finished her sentence. Peridot felt a small tear form in her eyes. The tear fell of and landed on the ground.

Jasper narrowed her eyes at the tear. "oh my god!" she laughed.

"You and lapis?! Tell me it isn't so!" she continued laughing lowly.

Peridot felt a small blush on her cheeks. "t-theres no evidence to support that!" she snapped. "oh come on." japser sneered. "All the evidence I need is right here."

"You know what maybe i'll kill you both together! So that way you can die at the same time and be together forever!" she said sarcastically.

Peridot stood and puched jasper square in the face, making the taller gem stumble back a few feet. jasper held her cheek for a second, than turned to peridot. "You runt!" she said charging at peridot, but peridot was ready. She summand her weapon, twin blades and as japser charged past her she ducked out to the side and sliced her stomach open. The jem let out and ungodly screech and fell.

Peridot stood astonished by what she did. Everything was silent as the green gem walked over to the blood soaked gem. suddenly jaspers hand reached out and grabbed peridots leg and pulled her down. Peridot gasped and let out a silent scream as she was swept out from under her feet. Jasper pinned her down, the orange gems blood stained peridots outfit. "If-if.. I-im going d-down *cough* t-than im t-taking you with... m-me!" Japser choked out as she summond her weapon and head butted peridot. The weapon shattered and peridot let out a loud scream that could probably be heared from the other side of the island. Jasper collapsed beside peridot and poofed into her gem.

Peridots world began to blur, she tried to keep herself balanced. She felt like she was drunk. "ugghhh..." she said gathering her balance she stumbled over to jaspers gem. I pain gripped peridots body and made her fall over, she heard a 'clink' noise and her eyes shot open, she knew that noise.

She raised a shaking hand to her head and felt for her gem. _No..no no no no no no no!"_ She felt a crack down the middle of her gem. Her vision greyed out to nothing and she passed out on her side. Her world dark and cold.

 **Sorry to end on a sad note! btw NO she is not dead k? just cracked. REVEIWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lapis POV~

She hear a shrieking noise that sounded like a car screeching in a crash.

She woke and shot up. "Wha?!" she said running out side. She searched for the cause of the noise. Nothing. _Wait... Wheres peridot?!_ Her heart rate rose and she could feel the beat in her ears. She ran through the woods, a branch slapped her in the face. "err..." she pushed it out of her way and kept moving.

It took her a minute to reach the beach, but when she saw the sight, her mouth gaped in a silent scream.

She sprinted over to peridots motionless body. "Peridot?" her voice was shaky as she turned the gem onto her back. Peridot was out. "Peridot..." she brushed the girls hair out from her eyes. "What... who, did this?" Tears ran down her face. Her eye caught a glimpse of orange shimmer. She moved her eyes over to see the object. _her?!_ Lapis lay peridots head down on the ground and walked over to the gem on the sand. _Jasper?!_ Anger flared in her and she gritted her teeth. She held the gem in her hand. "You bitch!" she cursed as she tightened her grip on the gem. "I will make it so you cant hurt anyone-" a crack formed on the orange gem at the pressure. "- Ever AGAIN!" lapis screamed as she shattered the gem in her hands. Shards went into the night sky. Lapis sat there looking at the pieces. _I-I killed her..._ She repeated to herself. She threw her face into her hands and started to cry. "I killed a gem!" she exclaimed through her sobbing.

"l-lapis...?"

Lapis stopped her sobbing. Her eyes opened. Blue mixed with the pink in her eyes made almost a purple color glow. "Peridot?" she called out quietly.

"L-lapis... help."

she quickly got up and went to peridot. "H-hey." Peridot fake smiled small tears in her eyes as she reached one arm out to cup lapis's cheek in her hand. "Peridot?! what happened? Why didn't you call me to help?" Lapis asked with a tear falling down her face.

"I didn't want you to get hurt too..."

"but you got hurt!"

"that doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!"

Lapis hid her face. Peridots face twisted with a sudden pang of gilt, it sat like a rock in her stomach.

"To me." lapis finished her sentence.

"Im sorry lapis... this is all my fault." peridot weakly choked out.

Lapis went to say something but stopped herself when she saw peridot scream in pain. The same clink noise.

"PERIDOT?!" she called out.

peridot coughed a little dark green blood out. "m-my gem." she managed to say. Lapis drew her attention to the green gem on peridots head. Two cracks lie on it, one down the middle, the other, branched out from the first one.

"jasper, she *cough* hit me there. Is it bad?"

Lapis hid her sudden shock. "yes, but I, I can fix it." lapis searched her mind for some way to help peridot in her misery. She knew that there _was_ someone that could help, but no, they wouldn't help them after what they had down, especially her.

"no, don't worry about me... I'm, im not going to make it, Lapis, im sorry." peridot said fake smiling. "NO don't you dare give up on me!" lapis said hugging peridot, she started to sob. "please, hold on..." She cried onto peridots shoulder. "I _will_ get help."


	10. Chapter 10

Lapis held peridot is her arms bridal style and summoned her wings. she took off into the air. The flight was long as lapis searched for the right place. Peridot groaned in pain as they flew. After about an hour of searching lapis landed on a sandlike terrain and kept a hold on peridot. Peridot did her best to stay awake. "lapis... where are we?" she weakly said. Lapis looked down at the gem in her arms as she walked. her blue hair fell slightly in her face. "Steven has healing powers, I know that they will be hard to convince, but, well their are only choice right now..."

Lapis stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath than opened it. She was shocked at how empty it was. She walked in hesitantly and laid peridot on the couch that was in an open room. "Lapis?" I small voice called from behind her. She turned her head to she a small boy with curly brown hair and a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked innocently. "I... need your help." she said motioning to peridot who lay on her back on the couch in front of them. Her face pale green, her gem, now three cracks down it. Her breathing shallow and quiet, her eyes held tightly shut, brows knitted together and teeth clinched tight. Steven stared at the girl. He gasped at the dark blood that stained her outfit. "w-what happened?!" he said in shock. Lapis sighed. "Jasper... shes gone now, but she cracked her gem and beat her up pretty bad." she looked away in the horrible memory.

"Can you fix her, Steven? I know you have healing powers because you fixed my gem when it was cracked." she informed the boy. Steven nodded and walk toward the green girl. Peridot opened one eye to look at the boy. Her eyes were full of pain, sadness, or was that distrust?

A light went through the room as the three gems arrived back from their mission. "Peridot!" Pearl shouted summoning her weapon and aiming it at the green gem. Peridot raised one arm weakly to protect her cracked gem, wincing in the pain. "Wait!" Steven exclaimed and jumped in front of Peridot. "Steven gat out of the way." Garnet said sternly and moved the boy to the side. Peridot's eyes widened in panic. "Don't touch her!" A girls voice called running in front of garnet. Lapis. "Lapis this doesn't concern you!" the dark red gem yelled. "Yes it does!" She said annoyance in her voice.

"because if you want to hurt her..." Lapis summoned her wings again. "You have to get through me first!"

Garnet narrowed her eyes behind her visor. She of all gems could read emotion better than anyone.

"What do you want lapis lazuli." She made her gauntlets disappear, lapis did the same with her wings.

"Peridot's gem was cracked badly after a fight with jasper and we need Stevens healing powers to fix it before she shatters." Lapis said trying to hold back a small tear at the thought of peridot being gone forever.

All the gems looked at one another. pearl looked not convinced at the blue gems speech, but garnet explained something to her that made her change her mind. They looked at Amethyst and asked her something, the purple gem simply shrugged. Once they had finished their talk they turned back to lapis and peridot. "Very well. Steven?" Steven walked over to peridot. He licked his hand and placed it on Peridot's gem. Peridot's face twisted with a little pain and discomfort. At first nothing happened. Then a green light glowed through the room and peridot retreated into her gem. Her limb enhancers left on the couch. Lapis and all the gems looked shocked at the metal limbs left on the couch. "uh..." lapis started, but shrugged it off. The good thing was that peridot was going to be okay. _Now we play the waiting game._


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Peridot retreated into her gem.

Lapis sat on the couch holding Peridots gem in her hand sometimes running her hand over the smooth surface. Steven walked into the room and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. After a few minutes off awkward silence steven sat down on the couch next to the blue girl. Her eyes were fixed on the lime green gem in her hand, her face expressionless and hair unstyled and hanging in her face.

"Hey lapis, you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Lapis's dark blue eyes moved their gaze to him but she kept her face low. "Yeah." she lied.

"Please please don't lie to me."

"I just... I miss her..." she gripped the fabric on the couch, holding back a tear.

"oh." Steven had enough sense to understand what she meant. "I'll just... go." He said awkwardly and left to go outside.

 _She's not coming back._

A voice said in the back of her head. Lapis put one hand on her face. "No, no she _has_ to come back..." Small tears fell down her light blue face and fell onto the light green gem, making the surface reflect lapis's face. She looked into the reflection. "Peridot _please,_ I _need_ you..." She hugged the gem, more small tears falling down onto the surface of the couch.

She stopped her sobbing when she saw a small light. the light grew into a bright flare. Lapis's mouth gaped and then turned into a huge smile. A shape of a person took form and soon shaped into a small peridot. Lapis's face twisted into confusion. _uh... wut?_ she said to herself when peridot took full form. She chuckled lightly at the sight. Peridot blushed dark green a little (pun :3) "uh, hi lap-" she was cut of when lapis picked her up and hugged her. "Im glad your safe." she said. "AHHH PUT ME DOWN I HATE HEIGHTS!" lapis giggled and put peridot down on the couch. "Aww Peri your so small." she laughed lightly. Peridot rolled her eyes, annoyed at the remark. She had been mocked for her height before, but coming from lapis? She just could be mad at her, could she? _Love is crazy._ She thought to herself. "It's cute." _That word? really?_ "S-shut up." Peridot blushed dark, lapis smiled.

"Oh, your arm things are over there Peri!" she informed the smaller girl.

"Limb enhancers, and its peridot, not peri, Lazuli."

"I would call you peridot, it I could find the rest of you." Lapis remarked childishly. "and where did lazuli come from? Last time I checked it was lapis." Lapis stuck her tongue out sarcastically.

"..." peridot couldn't think of a remark for that. "Mind turning around for a sec?" she asked.

"err, uh sure peri." lapis blushed and turned around.

Peridot changed into her normal outfit and put on her limb enhancers.

"You can turn back around now."

Lapis wiped the blush off her face and turned around.

She smiled at the normal tall peridot the stood in front of her.

"But I must say..."

She pulled peridot closer.

"I like peri-dot better."

She smiled and pressed her lips to the green gems. Peridot was shocked at first, but then returned the action.

"I love you."

The rest of the night was a blur...


	12. Chapter 12

**btw alittle mature in this part ;) couldn't help myself ^^'**

Time: 9:58 pm ~Peridot POV~

Peridot and lapis were to busy kissing to notice they had stumbled over and fell onto the couch. They didn't care what happened as long as they were together right now.

the kissing continued until lapis broke away for a sec to catch her breath.

"What wrong?" Peridot asked in a confused face, neither could see the other from the dark light. All they could see were the light of their eyes in the dim light.

"Nothing." Lapis said going back to the kiss.

peridot moved her arms down lapis's back. Lapis raised a brow in confusion. Peridot smirked. _Gotcha._ she muttered to herself.

"Do you really love me?" Peridot asked seriously. Lapis blinked. "Yes, of course, Peridot." Lapis had barley used her full name before, it feet so... new, to her.

"Than your ready for this." Peridot pulled lapis close, so close that their bodies were together. Lapis squeaked in surprise, but was stopped as peridot planted a kiss on her and pulled her even tighter. Peridot held lapis's waist and lapis wrapped her arms around the back of peridot's neck.

Peridot went to move to the next 'stage' of the 'kiss'. lapis gasped a bit. her reaction was cut of by the sound of a door creaking open. The to gems froze in their place. Peridot awkwardly holding onto lapis with both hands on the blue gem waist/hips. Lapis with her head on peridots shoulder and arms holding tight onto her. The gems looked at eachother in shock and turned their eyes quickly to see steven and the rest of the gems back with a bubble that had a dark green circle shaped gem in it. Pearl was still walking and talking as she walked into the house. "We ran into a gem creature while out- GAH!?" she almost squawked at the sight of the two gems together. Amethyst giggled, taking stevens phone and snapping a shot of the two in the act. She then fell over laughing. Peridot blushed. "err, we can explain..." she started. "Yeah! im sure you can!" Amethyst gasped out while laughing and rolling. "AMETHYST!" Pearls voice cracked. "What's going o-" steven poked his head out from behind garnet. Garnet quickly covered Stevens eyes and led him outside. "You are way to young to see this, steven."

Peridot and lapis jumped apart as quick as possible and sat casually on the couch. "That was highly inappropriate! We better never catch you doing that again in this house! Steven almost saw you two!" Pearl went on squawking in anger and stomped out of the room. Steven walked back in the room led by garnet. "Ok you can come back in now steven." Steven walked in and look curiously around the room. He twisted his face in confusion.

Peridot and lapis tried their best to hide their fast breath. "Hey peridot, didn't you have 5 fingers?" Peridot and lapis's eyes shot open in understanding. "Oh... I err lost it." Peridot stammered. Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I think I know where it is..." She smirked. Lapis blushed dark blue and stayed silent.

More awkward time pasted.

"steven where is the bathroom?" Lapis asked as normal as possible.

"Err yeah it's over there lapis."

"thanks!" She said quickly walking to the bathroom in small fast steps.

Amethyst had her hand over her mouth holding in her laughter.

Steven raised one eyebrow and looked at amethyst. "What's so funny?"

"Haha...you... Ahahahahaha I'll tell you when your older!"

"amethyst!" Garnet scolded the purple gem.

"hey isn't it getting late? Steven you should head to bed." Peridot awkwardly suggested, trying to find away so that she could go to lapis without steven, or the other gems noticing.

Steven and amethyst turned their heads to her confused.

"What? I thought that was what humans did at night, right?"

"Errrr sure..." Steven muttered and climbed up to his bed.

Peridot waited a few minutes for amethyst and garnet to go to their rooms.

she then got off the couch, made sure steven was asleep and walked toward the 'bathroom'. She cracked the door open.

"Lapis? You okay?" She whispered.

Lapis walked out half annoyed. She brushed her skirt and handed peridot something.

"Uh, here's your, uh finger back..." She blushed a little.

Peridots face went dark green. God i hope she washed it. She thought to herself putting the finger back with the rest on her floating hand.

Lapis plopped herself on the sofa. Peridot followed her.

Lapis leaned on peridots shoulder and soon fell asleep. Peridot looked down toward the blue gem and soon found herself drifting off into her own slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Peridot woke to the feeling of something poking her in the side.

"hmm uh what?" She opened her eyes tiredly in the dawn light. Lapis waved her hand in front of peridots face. Peridot blinked and causally turned her head to lapis. Lapis held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Peridot had hair pointing every which direction. "What?" Peridot asked and tilted her head in confusion. Lapis giggled. "That's some bed head peri! You look like a sea urchin!" The blue girl laughed. Peridot blushed and quickly fixed her hair with her hands. "Your adorable." Lapis chuckled.

"ahem."

Peridot and lapis turned to see amethyst, pearl, and garnet standing behind.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything..." Amethyst said a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"err no. Why?" Peridot said sitting up.

"We need to talk about your housing arrangement." Pearl started.

"Well then Wheres steven? Doesn't he get a say in this?" Lapis argued.

"Steven is out with connie right now, plus we don't need him tangled in with your err... relationship condition." Pearl continued.

"First of all, where is jasper?" Garnet asked sternly.

"Dead." Lapis's voice made the room go almost silent.

The gems turned toward her.

"Dead? Poofed or..." Amethyst started.

"Dead. Shattered. She, she tried to kill peridot, I had no choice."

the gems were silent for a minute. Pearl coughed and tried to break the tension.

"Well... Do you have anywhere you could go?" Pearl asked.

"No... I kinda blew up the ship..." Peridot said quietly.

garnet adjusted her visor. "Well, it looks like there's only one option..."

"Oh no no no no they are not staying here!" Pearl squawked.

"Their the enemies!" Amethyst hissed.

"But peridot isn't a diamond gem anymore!" Lapis shouted.

all eyes turned to her.

"Listen, I'm not for yellow diamond anymore... Not since the mirror."

She looked over at peridot.

"And I don't think peridot is either, not at heart at least."

The blue girls eyes rested on peridot.

Peridot looked back. After some time she answered.

"If lapis isn't then I'm not either." She answered.

"but!" Pearl wined.

Garnet held up her hand to shush her.

"I have made my decision."

She turned to the blue and green gems.

"They can stay."


	14. Chapter 14

_Some time had passed since the conversation with garent and the gems._

 _Steven had just gotten home._

 _It's only 7:00pm?_

Lapis kept her thoughts to herself.

Steven walked over to climb up to his 'room' but stopped when he saw lapis was still there.

"Lapis?" he started.

Lapis turned to face him casually.

"hey steven." she smiled.

Steven looked left and right as if looking for something.

"Wheres peridot?"

A 'thud' sound rang through the room, followed by a "Im okay!" from peridot.

Lapis chuckled. "She didn't know what a shower was, so I let her explore.

"Ow hot Hot HOT!" Steven could hear peridot shout from the bathroom.

"You have to turn it the other way for cold!" Steven called back.

Lapis smiled. "The gems said that we could stay." she said happily.

Stevens eyes turned to stars. "Really?! That's awesome!" He said hanging his head over the side of his room floor to look at lapis.

"We can make you guys your own room, and teach you stuff, and go out for pizza!" The boy cheered in enthusiasm.

Lapis just smiled back at the boy. "maybe steven."

A few minutes pasted, steven had fallen asleep in his bed.

the bathroom door cracked open. "uh hey lapis...?" a small voice called out.

Lapis walked over a few yards to the door. "Hm?"

"I think theres a problem..."

"what?"

"this 'shower', it, has done something to my hair."

"just come out peri, I wont laugh."

"errr, okay..."

Peridot walked out, she had her limb enhancers on, of course.

Though when lapis looked up at her face peridot's hair was not in its triangle shape.

It was down, it hung around her face and waved down her shoulders, one strand hung in her face.

Lapis blushed dark blue.

"Is it bad?" peridot asked innocently.

"n-no, its, its amazing..."

"What-" peridot started to talked but stopped when lapis brushed the one hair out of her face. Their faces were so close now, only inches apart.

"Lapis I-"

"Don't talk." Lapis said promptly.

Peridots face turned a dark green.

Lapis pulled peridot closer, peridot was shocked and her mouth gaped slightly.

"I think its cute- no, hot..."

Lapis kissed peridot.

Peridot froze.

Before they had knew it, it had been ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty.

Peridot broke away. "Lapis... air..."

Lapis chuckled. "Oh, sorry." She smiled.

After peridot caught her breath lapis opened the bathroom door and motioned for peridot to join her.

"Well you want me to fix your hair right?" Lapis asked.

"uh how?" peridot walked in the small room.

"here," Lapis put the toilet lid down. "sit on this."

Peridot did as she was told.

Lapis picked up a comb and a hair dryer.

"What are those for?" Peridot asked confused.

"To fix your hair silly!" Lapis held the dryer in one hand and the comb in the other.

"hm... So you have wavy hair... well do you want to have it up or down?" Lapis asked.

"uh, I don't know, whatever you think is best..."

"Down it is then!"

"err, you know what your doing right?"

"Of course peri!"

Lapis took the dryer and held it to peridots wet hair. She combed the front back with swift movements. Peridot tensed up a little with the action.

"This,feels,weird." She said inbetween lapis's movements.

Lapis moved down to the sides of peridots hair. She combed them down and to the back.

After a few mintues and some hair gel she was done.

"well what do ya think, peri?" Lapis motion toward the mirror in the bathroom.

Peridot gasped.

Her once-pointy hair was wavy and shiny, it framed her face. It was parted on the side with the hair sweeping over from the front of the face to the side. The long waves lay around her shoulders.

"I- I love it..." she said than turned to lapis.

"Thank you." She smiled, Peridot _smiled._

Lapis smiled back. "No prob bob."

Peridots face went blank.

"It's peridot."

They both laughed and walked outside the bathroom.

Lapis looked at peridot. "Have you ever seen a sunset?"

"sun-set?" peridot asked tilting her head to the side.

"Follow me peridot." Lapis walked outside to the beach.

Peridot follow cautiously.

"here, sit here." lapis sat down next to the water.

Peridot sat down next to the ocean gem and faced the oceans clear blue water.

"Lapis? Why is the sky pink?"

Lapis chuckled.

"that's the sunset peri." She pointed to the red sun that was only half visible from the water.

"Inst it beautiful, peridot?"

peridot smiled out toward the vast waters.

"Yeah, I guess it really is, lapis..."


	15. Chapter 15 'The rave part 1'

The morning sun was rising.

Peridot and lapis were in the kitchen talking to the gems about getting their own rooms.

"er, I don't know about this... garnet?"

"hm, their going to have to prove their usefulness before they can have their own rooms."

"Sounds fair to me."

The gems turned to peridot and lapis.

"You are going to have to prove your usefulness before we let you guys get your own rooms, okay?" Amethyst stated. Both lapis and peridot nodded.

 _A few hours later._

"Hey guys!" Steven called holding a pink paper I his hand and running over to all the gems who were talking and sitting on the couch. "yes, steven?" pearl asked the boy. "Sourcreams having a rave tonight! Can I go?" Stevens eyes let up with stars. Pearl looked to garnet with a concerned look on her pale face. "hmm..." Garnet adjusted her visor. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Steven wined. "hm, okay." Pearl looked at garnet in disbelief. "what?!" she squawked. "You remember what happened last time, Garnet you can't be serious!" She started at the red gem. "But," Garnet started. "He has to have someone with him to make sure he doesn't get in trouble, okay steven?" She smiled at the young boy. "Ok. Who will be going with me?" he asked.

Garnet looked at the green and blue gems next to her. "Lapis?" she asked. "Me? oh, ok sure. I'll go with him." she shrugged. "But," she looked to her girlfriend behind her. "Your coming with me." She smiled devilishly. Peridot's face went blank in disbelief. "What?!" she almost jumped back. "You know I _hate_ dancing!" she hissed to the blue girl. Lapis stuck out her tongue. "though." She remarked to the green gem. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"So their both coming with me?" steven asked. Garnet shrugged. "sounds fine to me." She looked behind her. "Anyone else want to go?" she asked the rest of the gems behind her. Amethyst sat up and brushed her hair back with her hand. "meh, i'll go, why not, right steven?"

Garnet looked at pearl. "Pearl?" Pearl shook her head. "no thanks im fine here." Garnet looked back at steven. "Okay, steven, have fun!" She waved goodbye to the boy.

steven walked to the door with amethyst beside him. Peridot and lapis got up to follow him. Garnet stopped them. "Oh and you two..." She smiled. "Don't get in _too_ much trouble, okay?" Peridot tilted her head in confusion and lapis just chuckled. They followed steven out of the house.

Pearl raised one eyebrow. "what was that about 'them getting in trouble' garnet?" Garnet kicked her feet up onto the table. "Oh, you'll find out when they get back." she smiled.

 _at the rave, 8:58 pm_

"Um, why is it so loud?" Peridot asked. "are these people deaf?" she winced at the loud noise as they neared the rave. "well that's how all raves are at beach city!" Steven explained. "They also give you glow sticks and you dance!" Peridot frowned. "Whats fun about that?" Amethyst snickered. "Well, judging by what garnet told you, I don't think that's the fun part..." Peridot tilted her head. "I don't get it." Lapis face palmed. "Your hopeless peri."

"Hey guys you here for the rave?" The man at the front asked.

"yeah, im here with some of my friends." Steven answered. "Well have fun! Glow sticks are inside. enjoy the rave!" He waved to the gems as they opened the door to go inside.

Peridots ear were almost ringing from the loud sounds when they had gotten inside. Lights flashed and music blared from the speakers. Lapis grabbed peridot's hand. "Glowsticks!" She pointed to the man handing out the bright sticks. "ok." peridot followed her over to him.

The man gave them bright blue, green, and yellow glowsticks and a few glow necklaces.

Peridot put on the bright accessories. "this is, weird." she pulled lightly at her glow necklace that was just a little 'too' tight.

"aw, don't be like that peri!" Lapis pulled peridot out to the dance floor. It was surprisingly empty. Lapis put her hands on peridots shoulders and looked at her face.

"Lets make it fun."

 **To be continued in 'The rave Part 2!"**


	16. Chapter 16

Peridot gazed back at lapis. "I don't know lap-"

"Don't talk." Lapis winked at peridot.

"Just dance."

She pulled her close as they both started to dance in their own unique rhythm.

Amethyst was standing with steven in the crowd of people. "wow!" the dance caught her eyes. She smiled devilishly. "Steven, check this out!" The Boy turned. "What is it,amethyst?" he asked. Amethyst pointed to the blue and green blur of dance happening on the middle of the dance floor. "aw, that's so sweet! their finally getting along!" The boy smiled happily. "Yeah... 'finally'." Amethyst chuckled.

Lapis twirled peridot and caught her. Peridot blinked in shock. Lapis's gem glowed. "Lets fuse." she suggested.

"Lapis we can't."

"why not?"

"The humans, we'll scare them."

Lapis, disappointed, looked off to the right, than back at peridot. "Good thing I know the second-best thing." She smirked.

She helped peridot stand back up as she guided her off the dance floor. Everyone cheered and clapped at the dance they had performed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Lapis smiled. "Here."

Lapis open a door at the back of the huge room. It was dark and empty.

"Lapis-" Lapis cut her off with a small kiss. Peridot almost jumped back in surprise. Lapis and peridot ended up against the wall.

The room was so dark that only the glow from the glow sticks show their bodies.

 **outside the room on the dance floor**

Amethyst sighed. "ugh where did those two nerds go?!" She grunted and went to search for them. "Steven, stay here. I have to go find those dorks." She rolled her eyes and went on to hunt the two gems down.

 **back in the closet**

Lapis and peridots gems both glowed and before they knew it a white light filled the room and they had fused into one gem. The fusion was a light blue-green skin color, with light green hair, and yellow eyes. It has a flowing dress with gold tipped ends.

Amethyst creaked on the door. "Yo, peridot you guys in here- WOWOWOW!" she gasped and stood there shocked.

The fusion turn behind quickly to look at amethyst, than unfused in an instant. Peridot and lapis lay on the ground looking at her embarrassed.

"I'll wait outside..." She walked backwards. But on her way out she looked at peridot. "Get it, peri." She whispered and winked at the gem. Peridots face turned dark green "I-uh-im- no- I mean, err."

 **after the rave, in the house**

Steven opened the door to the small house. "we're back!" He announced.

Pearl sat up on the couch. "How was it?" she asked.

"meh, it was okay..." Amethyst said walking in.

"but some enjoyed it more than others." she looked back at the blue and green gems behind her.

"heheh." ^^' Peridot nervously said walking in beside lapis. "It was different all right..."


End file.
